


This Isn't What I Expected But Okay.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Just Another Day in Hell. [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Asano is somewhat insane, Asano still loves him though, Experimentation, I mean he can deal with Nagisa so yeah, I'll also make a story that describes the Underground soon, I'll make a story on how Asano knows about the Underground and what's inside, Info Broker Nagisa, Insane Asano, Insane Nagisa, Kind of insane, M/M, Morbid, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Pokemon - Freeform, The Pokemon here are different okay, These two are dorks though, They're close enough to be mistaken as lovers, You'd be surprised on how OOC I've made them, adorable crazy dorks, i'll delve into their friendship later, i'm looking at you Nagisa, it wasn't their idea to have mad scientists make them but they're not complaining, that visit each other late at night just to annoy them, they love pokemon, underground city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: Asano was surprised to say the least, never would he have thought these creatures were real."It's not what you think, they're still monsters, Shuu-kun."Somehow, that doesn't bother him anymore.. . . . . . . . . . . . .A.K.A (in a lighter tone) Asano questioning the sanity of fandoms





	This Isn't What I Expected But Okay.

"You're kidding."

 

"No, not really."

 

It was supposed to be a normal day, act like everything was normal, go back to his house -not home  _never_ a  _home-_ and sleep normally.

 

But then some asshole decided that nah, let's not do that shall we?

 

That asshole's name is actually Nagisa Shiota.

 

"Why did you decide to tell this now at like, eleven fucking pm, Nagi?" The strawberry blonde snarled, hating the fact that he can't be pissed even when the blue haired boy had a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

"No, no, let me guess," He shook his head, getting up to reveal his boxers -he just  _knew_ something was going to happen, he was right- "Oh no reason really!" He mimicked his insane friend, who climbed the window and sat on his comfy bed.

 

"I just didn't want you to sleep since you'll be thinking of it unless you come with me!" Meanwhile, the blonde was already dressing up in dark but warm clothes, like hell he wasn't going to find our if it was true or not.

 

"Oh you know me so well, Shuu-kun!" Piercing but warm violet eyes glared at the giggling bluenette. Nagisa got up, stretching slightly as he went over and locked the door.

 

"You better not be lying."

 

"Honest as a drug dealer!"

 

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

* * *

 

"Okay, what in the actual fuck."

 

"I told you, these guys can do anything."

 

Asano wasn't really sure what he was looking at, whatever it was.

 

In front of him, was bipedal lizard, well at least it looked like one, it was certainly scaly, the scales having a certain shine making it look like it was burning but in reality the only thing that had a flame was the end of it's tail. 

 

"It looks kind of cute but..."

 

"It still looks shitty right? They're still working on it but I can assure you Shuu-kun, it is what it is."

 

"Can it still evolve?" He tilted his head, holding out a hand to which the creature gladly accepted it, placing it's slightly rough snout under it, growling softly.

 

"Yeah it can still evolve, they'll only be making these guys for us though, I'm not sure giving the rest of the inhabitants these titans." Nagisa shrugged lightly, petting his own Pokemon which seemed to be a Rockruff if he recalled. 

 

It was certainly the size of a puppy but didn't really look like one, for one the rocks around it's neck looked like it was stabbed in, thankfully it wasn't affecting the creature, his fur was a bit rough too, it seemed the hairs also gained some rocky qualities. Then there's the fact the Rockruff's eyes were an eerie cold blue, Nagisa must have gave them some of his DNA, if not then it was one creepy coincidence.

 

"I'm keeping this guy but I'm keeping it at your place." Asano finally said, taking the pokeball, which was also different as it was made with the intention of being easily hidden and match the Pokemon.

 

The blonde eyed it with confusion before pressing on the button that was the only thing that was bright on the dark ball, it popped open and he could almost see something that looked like a machine producing morse code until he realized that the 'Charmander' was now fully a dark red and disappeared. His pokeball closed and the only indication the pokemon was in there was the fact that the button turned grey.

 

"Be careful with your pokemon, Shuu-kun, they're still monsters."


End file.
